


[drabble] My biggest fear (Afterglow Prologue)

by Cary



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cary/pseuds/Cary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to write something...so this short drabble happened.<br/>It is part of the prologue for a long story I'm working on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[drabble] My biggest fear (Afterglow Prologue)

_When people asked me about my biggest fear I’d just go and laugh it off by telling them a joke._

"I’m scared of pretty much everything, heh. Especially huge-ass insects."

__

Usually they would leave it at that…

_But there was that one person who never did. He was always stoic and serious…and yet he was kind-hearted and a true friend at the same time._

"Yosuke, you don’t know the true meaning of that question, huh?" it was rare to see him smile, but in that moment his lips were graced by the kindest one I’ve ever seen.

"Haha, probably not?" as always I’d just wave it off laughing while shouldering my bag and making some excuse of why I have to hurry home. "You’ll explain some other time though, right partner?"

_Oh, I knew it. I knew its meaning fullwell- I just wanted to avoid it._

_My biggest fear…_

_My biggest fear was…_

_Losing you._


End file.
